Actions Speak More Than Words
by Skelkitt
Summary: This is a one-shot that was inspired by a good friend and a roleplay that we are in. Warning now it's a Kid x OC. It's also Mature for a reason.


It was such a long day ad Kid had a good feeling that it was going to be a long week in general. Checking everything in the house to makes sure it was all symmetrical and just perfect Kid let out a small sigh once it was all done. The house was eerie quiet as Patti and Liz had been invited to an all girls' sleepover at Maka's place. He didn't know how that would work since Soul lived there alongside her. Though he had a good feeling Soul was going to get kicked out and sent over to Black Star's home since Tsubaki was going to be going as well. Why hadn't they just had an all boys' sleepover? For one it hadn't even crossed Kid's mind and he didn't feel like going to one. There was just too much going on in his mind to be able to worry about such a thing.

Walking to his room the only noise in the hall were his silent footsteps. Not even his father was home. Kid knew the he was busy with his own work and that one day he himself was going to take over of it. Which he currently wouldn't have minded doing to keep himself occupied. Taking a seat on his bed he slipped his showed off and placed them in their appropriate spot in the closet. What Kid needed was a nice warm shower to help him clear his mind.

Undressing and stepping into the shower he allowed the warm water run down his body. Wet hair sticking to his face he rested his forehead against the cool tile on the wall. Taking a shower wasn't exactly having the kind of effect that he had wanted. Instead it was having the exact opposite. Kid wanted to stop thinking about her. He really did, but it wasn't working. He wanted her right there instead of some stupid sleepover. Who even knew if she felt the same way. She had her weapon that she was starting to get pretty close to and he couldn't interfere in that. He knew just how important it was to be a Meister and have that sort of connection with ones weapon.

Letting out a sigh he pushed himself from the wall hitting it with his first. It was getting irritating that he couldn't do anything at all. He felt worthless and it wasn't in his usual way in which he would mope about it. It was the kind that he would just simply accept it. Whether you believed it or not. Grabbing the soap and the lufa he started to scrub himself down from all the dirt and grime that he had collected during the day. Lathering up his hand kid closed his eyes to enjoy the warm water against his body only to picture Lexi behind him pressing her chest against his back with her hand sliding from his chest down to between his legs stroking his member lovingly. A small shudder escaped his lips and as quick as it had come it was gone as his sun colored orbs snapped open. Quickly removing his hand from pleasuring himself he scowled. "How…how could I have let something like this get so far?" He asked himself as he just stood there under the shower head allowing the water to all the suds from his body.

Running his hand through his dark locks he grasped a clump of hair in each hand tugging at them. Kid felt disgusted that he was fantasying about such a thing. He was lucky that no one was home to hear him and even if there was someone the running water may have caused him not to be heard. Turning the water off he slid open the door to the shower, stepped out grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed towards his room. No one was home so no one was going to see him in such a state.

The doorbell echoed through the large house and startled Kid. He wasn't expecting any kinds of guests this late at night. Rushing to his room he pulled on a fresh set of clothes which he promptly fixed to be straight as he headed downstairs to open the door. Kid blinked in surprise seeing the blond that he had been fantasying about before him. Her golden colored eyes held worry in them as she gave Kid a small smile. He couldn't help return the smile with one of his own. "Lexi. I thought you would be at Maka's sleepover. What brings you here at such a time?" He asked stepping back to allow her to enter the house instead of staying out in the cold.

Lexi had gone to Kid's home without a jacket not thinking that she would need it. It wasn't a smart choice as she was wearing a pink tank top with jean capris and her feet were adorned with simple black converse slip-ons. Rubbing her arms with her hands to keep herself warm a small sigh escaped her lips. "I…I needed to talk to you. It's important."

That was more than enough to get Kid worried about whatever she was going to say. It could either be good or bad. "About what?" He asked heading her towards the living room in which they would be able to make themselves much more comfortable. With both of them seated next to each other Kid felt obliged to ask if she wanted anything to drink only to be told no. Lexi said she was fine, but she looked pretty cold. Kid wouldn't mind helping her warm up in more than one way.

Golden orbs shifted around the room as Lexi tried to figure out how to say what she needed to. Stopping her gaze on Kid she quickly dropped it to her lap. "Kid, I'm moving back to New York. My parents think that I've spent enough time in Death City." It hurt her to say such a thing. There wasn't much of a choice thought. It's not like she would just up and leave town without saying anything to him. Or to anyone else really, but she had done it in New York and she hadn't much enjoyed it.

The look on Kid's face when Lexi glanced at him made her bite her lower lip. It was full of disbelief and she could have sworn that she also saw sadness. That she couldn't be sure of. Parting her lips to say anything that would get some sort of response form him her eyes widened as a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. Hands immediately went to press against his chest as her hands softly gripped the white fabric and pulled him closer. This hadn't been what Lexi was expecting, but she was more than happy to oblige.

Feeling a slight prodding against her lips she parted them allowing Kid entrance to the caverns of her mouth. It soon became a battle between their tongues on whose cavern they were going to ravish and take delight in. Panting Lexi panted softly finding herself on her back on the couch with Kid above her. Savoring the sweet taste of his mouth Lexi let out a content sigh. Not getting up from her spot on the she stared straight into Kid's eyes. Before getting to ask what the kiss was for his lips collided against hers once again as the battle of the tongues started once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt his hands slink down her back and under her rump which he gave a slight squeeze. Lexi pressed herself against Kid at such an action.

Getting a good hold on Lexi Kid picked her up causing her to yelp in surprise. Kid chuckled into the kiss at her reaction. Wrapping her legs around his waist to make it easier on Kid to be able to carry her. She moved her lips from his and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw. Hearing a small 'thump' it was obvious that Kid had kicked the door to his room open. Once inside he repeated the motion of closing the door. There was no need to have anyone accidentally walk by and see what they were up to.

Laying her down on the bed Kid caught her lips with his once again his hands starting to roam around her body and vice-versa. Each memorizing the feeling of each others bodies. Parting just for a moment Kid pulled of Lexi's tank top and tossed it aside. Running his fingers down her back he unclipped her bra tossing it on top of her shirt. Moving his fingertips down her back in a slower motion she arched her back pressing her chest against his. Moving his lips down her jaw, neck, and onto one of Lexi's soft nipples. Suckling and twirling his tongue around the bud a soft gasp emitted from Lexi's lips. Running her hands through his dark wet locks she squirmed when his free hand started to fondle her lonely breast gently pinching her nipple and giving it a light tug.

Leaving her breasts he pulled Lexi into a passionate kiss her hands grasping the front of his shirt for a moment before she started to unbutton it and toss it in the small pile of clothes that was starting to form on the once spotless floor. Running her hands over his chest she traced the faint outline of Kid's muscles. Memorizing the feel of his skin against her touch she started to unbutton his pants a bit shaky unsure if she should do such a thing.

Feeling his lips hover slightly over hers and their warm breath mingle Kid murmured "It's okay." Placing his hand over hers and showed her the simple motion of unzipping them and were soon met on the floor. Lexi glance down and blushed at the sight of a small tent in Kid's black boxers. Kid moved from Lexi's lips to her neck kissing it, nibbling on it, to end up sucking on it. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips and a small buckle of hips against his he let out a groan. He liked that. No, he enjoyed it. This was something that he had been picturing hours ago; now here she was and under him no less. Starting a trail of kisses from her neck, in between her breasts and ending at her belly button he smirked. Unbuttoning her capris with his hand he lowered his mouth to the zipper using his teeth to tug it down.

Watching him Lexi let out a small gasp not knowing that Kid was capable of doing such a thing. Soon they were both down only to their underwear. Lexi's cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment as Kid kept staring at her underwear. Of all the days to wear asymmetrical panties Lexi had to choose today. Who knew that pink panties with three stars on the left side, each a different color, would bother him so much at such a time. With pink stained cheeks Lexi coughed lowering her hands to her panties slipping them off and kicking them on the pile. "Better?" She asked snapping Kid out of his daze.

"Much better." Hooking a finger under her chin Kid tilted it up and once again pulled her into a kiss. His free hand going down her thigh moving it to the side to give him room to slip his knee in to spread her legs. Keeping the kiss Kid ran his fingers over her nether lips and parted them slipping a finger inside her. Gasping into the kiss Lexi bucked her hips against his hand. Enjoying her reaction and the way she tightened around his finger he slipped another in carefully to not hurt her. A small cry was muffles by Kid's lips as he slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her. The small cry soon turned into soft moans. Feeling her tighten and release Kid brought his fingers to his lips and licked the sweet nectar off.

Lexi panted a bit hooking her leg around Kid's and flipped him over so that she was on top. It seemed to startle him causing her to let out a small giggles hands resting on either side of Kid's head. Sitting up she straddled Kid's hips grinding against him. A small growl escaped him hands going straight to her hips to stop her teasing. Tsking Lexi put her weight on one hand lifting her hips as her free hand hooked on the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. It seemed that with all their playing Kid had gotten quite happy.

Sitting up Kid leaned against the headboard to give them more room. Lexi took his stiff member in her hand. Such a simple motion made Kid groan. Giving it a gentle squeeze Lexi smiled at the reactions she could get out of Kid. Pleasing him for a few moments Lexi lowered her head to his and gave it a quick lick. Inhaling sharply Kid gripped the sheets. This felt better than he had imagined. Taking him in her mouth she suckled and teased gently scraping her teeth against his member earning small gasps and moans. Tasting something salty in her mouth Lexi licked her lips leaning up to press a kiss against his lips mixing their tastes in their mouths as their tongues clashed and tasted each others caverns.

Placing a hand on Lexi's lower back Kid motions her to move a bit to give him room to get up not breaking the kiss maneuvering her to lay on her back. Hovering over her for a moment he wondered if she was ready. He didn't want to hurt her. It was like she knew what he was going to do next wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Grinding against him to urge him on she earned herself a growl from the male above her. Kid knew that he couldn't keep her waiting. If he wasn't going to go through with it he should just tell her. Positioning himself he pulled her close. Thrusting himself in her he pressed his lips against hers to muffle her sudden cry.

He knew it hurt. His father explained it to him and he had even looked it up. Watching her face contort with pain Kid couldn't take it. Kissing away the tears that fell he kept himself from moving to not cause Lexi anymore pain. Her shallow breaths made him tense up, but once he saw her sun colored eyes and a small smile he started to move his hips against hers. He didn't pull out thinking that the moment wasn't right. Her small whimpers made him stop. Pulling her body closer to his she whispered into his ear, "Just move."

That was enough to start him off slowly. Within a short time Lexi became accustomed to the motion and feeling. Perspiration glistened down their bodies as they held each other. Keeping the movement that had become a dance to them. It was a rhythm that both had to follow in the exact manner or it could just be ruined. It was magic between them and they didn't want the moment to end. Unfortunately, everything has an end even the magical dance that they had engaged themselves in. With a simple exchange of names that meant the world to them their simple act was done with.

The room had a heavy feeling to it as it smelled of sex to anyone who walked in. To them it didn't smell like that. It was the way they showed their emotions for each other. Throughout all that time they never uttered a word, but such actions spoke to both of them. More than those simple words could ever do. Everything was spilled. Everything was told. In the act of becoming one.

Morning came and went and soon it was noon. Shuffling could be heard around in the room that belonged to none other than Death the Kid. A small thump and groan could be heard inside as those asleep within the room were soon found awake. The blond picked herself up from the ground only half dressed as she gave Kid a sheepish smile at the small incident that she had gotten herself in. Tripping over his pants wasn't the best. "Sorry if I woke you up." She whispered taking a seat next to him on the bed. Sitting up Kid leaned over and placed a quick peck on her lips the covers falling off of him as he did so.

Blood rushed to the blonds cheeks as she wasn't used to his sudden affection, but it was welcomed. It still gave the female butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "It's alright It's about time I woke up." Soon Kid was on his feet and slipping on his clothes. Picking up Lexi's shirt and bra he tossed them to her. They were soon slipped on and both were fully dressed. Looking at the time Kid let out a sigh. "Wow, half the day is already gone."

"W-what?!" Lexi stammered staring at Kid. She couldn't believe it was that late, but her watch said the same thing. "Oh, Shinji is going to be so worried and mad." Putting on her shoes as quickly as she could she headed for the door only to be pulled back by Kid into a passionate kiss.

"He's going to be mad about something bigger than that." He stated with a smirk.

Lexi was going to say something as a slam of a door was heard through the huge house. "Kid! We're home! Did Lexi show up last night? She had a dare to tell you that she was moving, but she really isn't in case she did tell you. Though she never came back after she left. She probably chickened out." Letting out a huff Lexi glared at the door knowing very well that she hadn't chickened out. Soon the thought came into mind that they'd wonder just why she was still there. Golden eyes widened in worry of what to do. A chuckle escaped Kid's lips as it all made sense to him of what Lexi had told him the night before, but he wouldn't be mad. It had brought him together to someone that he loved and would treasure.


End file.
